


Consider the Self

by ThePiesEndure



Series: The Sub Trilogy [1]
Category: Avenged Sevenfold, Simple Plan
Genre: Multi, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-26
Updated: 2014-08-09
Packaged: 2018-02-10 11:01:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2022681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThePiesEndure/pseuds/ThePiesEndure
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She has to pay off her debts. He pays them for her. She has to give him something in return. Normally it is just the two of them; however, this time, he wants her to service him and another man.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. "You're late."

He called me this morning. For a job. Not too hard; just one extra client. I wasn’t really feeling all that well when he contacted me. I reckon I caught a lurgy off some eighth grader doing a supply stint at my regular school. But, he expects me to accept every time, and it’s not like I can refuse. He pays off all my major bills, so he expects me to do all these things for him.  
  
My name isn’t important. Considering my ‘profession’, it is the least essential piece of information to my clients. My clientele is very exclusive; in fact so exclusive that it practically consists of one person. He’s the one who called me. He’s tough and he expects absolute compliance from me, even if I am playing at non-compliance. That probably makes no sense to you. It’s complicated, and I haven’t time to explain what I mean, lest I wish to be late.  
  
It’s eleven am, and I’m rushing from school, where I was doing some early morning relief, and the traffic is horrific. I just hope I can get there in time. I’m headed for the Headquarters of my client’s clothing company. You might have heard of it? Role Model. Relatively well known, particularly amongst the teenaged fraternity around the world.  
  
Anyway, the company is a side project to his main one, but it is doing very well, and is the reason he can afford to pay off my debts for me. At a high interest rate, of course. The interest being my service.  
  
He has a girlfriend. Actually, he’s engaged. But, apparently she’s not too threatened by me. Something about understanding that men like my client have very extensive needs that she personally can’t fulfil. And then there’s the fact that what he does with me, his fiancée would never do with him. She’s just not the type of woman to go for the sorts of things I go for.  
  
I don’t have a boyfriend, for obvious reasons. Not that I need one at the stage of life I’m in. I want to get a more permanent job before I get into a serious relationship.  
  
The traffic is clearing a little and in a little under five minutes I pull up to the front of the five-storey concrete building that house the Role Model office space. I pause before switching off the engine and stepping out of the car.  
  
I have this little ritual that I like doing before I go up to meet him. I look into the rear vision mirror and send up several prayers of forgiveness to God for the things that I may do on a job. Then I check my lips and face, a touch of lippie, a hint of blush. And then, I steel myself for what is to come, step out of the car and make my way to the front entrance.  
  
* * * * *  
  
I stand in the front office, waiting for him. Footsteps echo along the hallway and then he enters the room. A shiver runs down my spine as he speaks in a low tone.  
  
“You’re late.”  
  
I swallow nervously as he approaches from behind. His voice is like honey, sending this rush of hot pleasure through me. I tremble, biting my bottom lip.  
  
“The traffic,” I start. But he wants none of that.  
  
He moves so he’s in front of me, cutting me off with a look. His eyes, those dark pools of chocolate, swirling with irritation. I wait silently taking in his appearance. Today he’s wearing a simple white button-down shirt; a black tie sits loose around his neck. He might use it on me. The tie. He has done before.  
  
I lower my eyes along his lean frame. A pair of dark jeans finishes off the look, along with his usual pair of black and white converses. I take note of these details, because it’s something I do. Being a teacher, that is something I’m very aware of, detail. And it comes in handy for when I’m on the job.  
  
“You’re late,” he repeats roughly, “and you know I hate that.”  
  
I glance up into his face again. His brow is furrowed, and he is not smiling. I can tell that anyway by the tone in his voice.  
  
I give a faint nod. “I’m sorry, sir. I’ll try not to be next time.”  
  
He opens his mouth to respond, but someone, Patrick I think, calls to him.  
  
“Hey, Pierre! Matt’s here.”  
  
Pierre Bouvier, lead vocalist of Simple Plan. He is my client. But, due to the contract I signed, he is more like a boss than a client. I have no issue with that, he is fair and never does anything that would seriously scare me off. And, did I mention, I kind of like it anyway?  
  
Pierre looks back over his shoulder, scowling. “Tell him to wait by the elevator bay, we’ll be there soon.”  
  
“We’ll?” Pat sounds confused; I don’t blame him.  
  
He hasn’t seen me, because Pierre is blocking his view.  
  
“Patrick, just tell him to wait.”  
  
The other guy leaves muttering under his breath. I fight back a laugh; it doesn’t do to laugh at Pierre. He looks back at me; I can feel his eyes raking over my body.  
  
“What  _are_  you wearing?”  
  
I bite my lip more. I’m sure I’ll probably wear my lip out one of these days.  
  
“Well?”  
  
I can never figure out why he asks when he can see perfectly well what I’m wearing. He has eyes, which are perfect if you ask me. Still, perhaps it’s the control thing. He demands, I respond.  
  
“Work clothes...I was at school.”  
  
His eyes narrow as he absently rubs at his left arm. The cuff of his shirt pushes up slightly revealing the edge of his tattoo.  
  
He sighs and shakes his head at me. “You wearing any panties?”  
  
I look down suddenly embarrassed. Silly, considering the things that have been done in the past.  
  
He’s waiting though, and so I nod slightly. “Yes, sir.”  
  
Pierre scrunches up his face. If he weren’t mad at me, I’d find the expression almost endearing. He runs the fingers of his right hand through his hair.  
  
“No big deal. Easily dealt with. C’mon. Can’t keep Matt waiting.”  
  
I blink at him.  
  
He cocks an eyebrow at me. “I did say there would be an extra client today.”  
  
I clear my throat nervously. “Yes. Yes you did.”  
  
“Well then?” Pierre motions me ahead of him. “Ladies first.”  
  
Ladies? Huh, right. I’m no lady. No self-respecting lady would get herself in the position I’m in. But, to be truly honest, I don’t care what other people think. If I did, this situation wouldn’t work. I’d be way too humiliated.  
  
I walk ahead of him out into the hallway. He moves so he’s looming next to me, and grips my elbow lightly. I peek up at him; he smirks faintly.  
  
“Matt’s in Avenged Sevenfold. You heard of them?”  
  
I purse my lips, thinking. “I think so...?”  
  
Pierre nods as he steers me along. “Well, he’s offered to endorse Role Model Clothing, and wants to get himself a new hoodie. He stole one of Chuck’s back in the day.”  
  
I frown. “Um, so why am I here then?”  
  
Pierre looks at me sharply. “You know why you’re here. Don’t be naive.”  
  
I flush and lower my gaze. He tightens his grip slightly and hurries me toward the elevator bay. Because I’m staring down at the floor, I don’t see Matt until we’re almost right at the elevators. In fact, I don’t see until a voice that sounds like sandpaper fills my ears.  
  
“Bouvier, who’s the chick?”  
  
I glance up, finding myself staring into a pair of shades that conceal the eyes of a man I have only ever seen in pictures. M Shadows is a name that I hear very rarely. The band doesn’t really have much mainstream exposure, and the media don’t seem to hound them as they do other bands such as Good Charlotte, or Green Day. I’ve only really listened to one of the band’s songs. And, it’s a song that in some cases is very appropriate.  
  
Pierre smirks as he responds. “This is the girl I was telling you about.” He leans over to press the up button, continuing the introduction. “She’ll do anything you tell her to.”  
  
I flush at that. Almost anything. I won’t do anal. Guess I’m scared of that. But, I’m sure if Pierre made me do it...  
  
“Anything? Interesting...” Matt looks down at me. He’s even taller than Pierre, and more built. His shoulders strain against the material of his shirt. I can’t help but marvel at how the top conforms to the shape of his upper body.  
  
He smirks, obviously knowing that I’m staring. I blush and look away. He chortles lightly then he must look to Pierre, because his next words are directed to him.  
  
“Right, well, guess we should head up?”  
  
Pierre chuckles in response. “Yeah.”  
  
There is a soft ‘ding’ as the elevator arrives on our floor, the doors sliding open. I go in ahead of the men and stand at the back, looking down at the floor. Matt and Pierre follow and stand on either side of me. I feel small between them. But, it’s not too hard for me to feel that way. I’m always the shortest person in a room filled with other adults. Even other women are taller than me.  
  
Silence fills the small space; Pierre leans over and presses the button to the fifth floor. Then he leans back against the wall, tucking his fingertips into the pockets of his jeans. Matt imitates his posture and neither male says anything to me as the elevator makes its ascent up the building.


	2. "Like that, do you?"

_Clunk!_  
  
The elevator lurches suddenly, and then there’s a loud screech as it comes to a shuddering halt. I blink just as Pierre grumbles next to me.  
  
“Shit.”  
  
I lift my eyes slightly as he turns to press at the emergency button. Nothing happens. He scowls. Matt leans forward and points to the phone button.  
  
“Try the phone?”  
  
Pierre tries the phone, his brow furrows as he listens for a tone. I bite my lip, clasping my hands behind me. He grunts in annoyance and turns leaning back against the wall a look of ‘what the fuck now?’ written all over his face.  
  
“Fuck. We really need to get this piece of shit fixed,” Pierre mutters.  
  
Matt laughs. “Yeah, know how you feel. Getting stuck in a lift can make you go crazy.” He turns his concealed gaze to me and smirks. “Ever been stuck in a lift with two guys before?”  
  
I just stare at him, unable to come up with a response. I mean, sure...I’ve never been stuck in a lift with any guys before. But, there’s an underlying suggestion in his tone that is rendering me incapable of speech.  
  
Of course, Pierre catches the hidden meaning behind Matt’s words and he asks, looking at me now, “You know what we  _could_  do?”  
  
I tilt my head. “What we could  _do_?”  
  
His lip curls. “Yeah, while we wait. You know what we could do?”  
  
“Um.” I blink unsure of what he’s hinting at. Of course, I know I shouldn’t be so naive; deep down I know  _exactly_  what he means. I just really don’t want to go there.  
  
“Well?” Pierre pushes away from the wall and stands directly in front of me staring me down. I tremble and wrap my arms around my waist in a protective gesture. His eyebrows rise slightly. But, he waits for my response.  
  
I bite my lip, murmuring, “Can’t we wait until we reach the fifth floor...this...this isn’t really an appropriate place for that...I mean...it’s not very...um...comfortable?”  
  
Pierre’s gaze narrows; he obviously doesn’t approve of my query. He looks toward Matt then back at me.  
  
“You do remember our little contract, don’t you?” There is an edge to his tone. A warning of what might happen if I don’t comply with whatever he demands of me.  
  
“Yes, sir,” I whisper as my heart sinks into the pit of my stomach. His lips quirk faintly as he lifts a hand to his neck, loosening his tie. I shiver and press back against the wall, looking anywhere but at him.  
  
However, that just draws my eyes to the other occupant of the elevator. Matt leans with his right shoulder against the wall, staring at me through his shades. I have this unsettling feeling that he’s undressing me with his eyes, and there’s nowhere I can go to escape it. I blink at him then let out a gasp as Pierre grabs me by the left elbow and pulls me against his body.  
  
Matt smirks but doesn’t change position, just watching.  
  
Pierre slides his right hand to my chin and turns my face to his, forcing me to meet his gaze. He appraises me with an expression of utter seriousness. Chewing at my bottom lip, I fight not to pull away, even though the intensity of his look sends tingles down my spine.  
  
He licks his lips. “Do as I say, and you might even enjoy yourself.” He spins me around and pushes me against the wall face first. “Give me your hands.”  
  
I gulp, but do as he instructs. The cool, silk of his tie tightens around my wrists as he pulls it snugly in place. He must have removed it while I was trying not to stare at Matt.  
  
Closing my eyes, I just let myself feel as he presses one hand between my shoulder blades pinning me against the side of the lift. With his other hand he tugs at the zipper on my black skirt, pulling it down. A whimper of anticipation slips from my lips; I’m unable to prevent it. Pierre chuckles in the back of his throat, the sound causing the hairs at the back of my neck to shiver.  
  
“Pierre?” I twist at the tie on my wrists. He closes a hand around the bond, stilling me. No words are necessary; I go still as he slides my skirt off, and then grips my ass firmly in both hands. I gasp and buck involuntarily to his touch.  
  
He chuckles, kneading at my ass before hooking a finger into the elastic of my panties to draw them down. I moan turning my face to the side, opening my eyes. Matt’s still just staring at me, a smirk on his lips.  
  
Trembling, I avert my gaze again just as Pierre slides a hand between my legs and slowly rubs the calloused tips of his fingers over my sensitive mound. I whimper, moving to his hand. He growls and shoves me harshly against the wall.  
  
“Don’t move,” he says dangerously.  
  
I freeze, breathing hard. He chuckles low, dragging a single finger between the outer folds of my rapidly moistening entrance. My legs shake slightly; if it weren’t for the wall and Pierre’s strong grasp on my bound wrists I know I’d probably slide to the floor. He holds me steady as he traces his finger over the entrance forcing small cries from my lips.  
  
“You want me to hold her?” Matt’s husky tone sends chills down my spine. And then it sparks something deep inside me, my pussy clenching involuntarily. He adds gruffly, “That way you won’t have to hold her against the wall.”  
  
In answer to his question, Pierre pulls me away from the wall, spinning me around to push me back into Matt’s arms. The bigger male is propped up against the opposite wall, left foot pressed flat against it, right braced against the floor. He wraps both arms around my shoulders, pulling me tight against his body.  
  
I wriggle slightly. With my wrists bound, my shoulders protest slightly as my hands brush against his groin. Matt groans, moving against my ass firmly. This motion causes me to tense, considerably. Why? Because I can feel his erection; it is massive in his jeans, and is insistently pressing into the small of my back.  
  
I tremble but find my attention drawn back to Pierre as he licks his lips studying me like a bug pinned to a board. I feel just as insignificant. He smirks at me as he untucks and then begins to unbutton his shirt. My eyes widen slightly, absently noting the edge of the new artwork that’s in progress on his lower torso. He leaves the shirt hanging open, and works at the buckle on his belt, drawing it out of the loops dropping it onto the floor.  
  
His jeans gape open revealing the waistband of his boxers. He stares hard at me as he reaches into his boxers and pulls himself out. Gripping the shaft firmly, he directs my attention to it.  
  
“See this, dear?” Pierre asks sternly.  
  
I swallow nervously, nodding; a trickle of sweat snakes down my spine and I quiver in Matt’s grasp. His arms tense around me, holding me captive. I breathe deeply, waiting.  
  
Pierre moves closer and glances over my head at Matt. “Get her on her knees.”  
  
Matt does so, moving his hands to my shoulders and urging me to the floor. My knees hit the carpeted surface with a dull thud. I wince as the rough flooring scrapes against my skin. Pierre smirks and steps closer so his cock is at the level of my mouth. My mouth is dry; I swallow hard trying to ease the tension I am feeling. Pierre stares down at me, brow furrowing in concentration.  
  
He remains quiet for a moment then he speaks in a low, commanding tone. “Now, you’re going to suck me off. And you’d best make it good, ‘cause you know what’ll happen if you don’t.”  
  
I bite my lip hard, there’s no way I can refuse him; even though he knows I don’t really enjoy this. But, with Matt watching I can’t very well say no.  
  
Without my hands free to support him, I have to do all the work with my mouth. Lucky for us humans, we have very pliable lips. Leaning in close, I inhale the musky scent emanating from his skin. It isn’t unpleasant, which is the only relief I get while doing this.  
  
Peeking up at him once, I slowly run the tip of my tongue beneath the head and around to the slit at the tip. He grunts and moves to my mouth. I grimace at his impatience; does he want this good or not?  
  
He sees my expression and growls low. “Hurry up.”  
  
I stifle a sigh, opening up to him. He groans as the head slips passed my lips into the wetness of my mouth. I suck slowly; he pushes in deeper, unrelenting. Sliding a hand into my hair, he holds me in place as he thrusts into the back of my mouth. I gag a little, but then manage to swirl my tongue along his shaft and to the sensitive spot beneath the head, stimulating him hopefully to a rapid release.  
  
He grunts and bucks hard. “Squeeze.” He is pressing into the entrance to my throat. I groan slightly in discomfort but squeeze around the head. He groans and bucks harder. I gag and pull back. Pierre glowers at me.  
  
However, Matt speaks up then. “I don’t think she likes that. We should just move on.”  
  
I think I’m in love with him. No one has ever spoken out against Pierre like that ever; and I would never dare to, that’s for sure. But here is a man I’ve just met, sticking up for me.  
  
Pierre grunts in disapproval, but surprisingly, relents. He pulls from my mouth. I pant for breath. Matt hooks his hands beneath my armpits and pulls me back to my feet. His motions are unexpectedly gentle for someone as large as he is, and that puts me somewhat at ease.  
  
Of course, Pierre’s not in the mood for a break; he’s barely started. He casts a quick look at Matt over my head; I read the restrained desire in his stare. Matt obviously interprets the expression Pierre gives him, because he pushes a thigh between my legs from behind, forcing them apart. I moan as the roughness of his jeans brushes against my sensitive flesh.  
  
Matt smirks and whispers gruffly, close to my right ear, “Like that, do you?”  
  
I can but only whimper. My brain isn’t working as of now. He keeps his leg pressing between mine; his large hands close firmly around my upper arms. Meanwhile, Pierre slides his right hand down over my mound, and drags his fingers roughly between my folds. I groan, bucking my hips to his touch. I crave it. He’s like a drug to me. I readily admit to that. Just the thought of his touch, drives me close to completion.  
  
Pierre smirks and presses two fingers into my hole forcing a sharp gasp from my lips at the suddenness of the penetration. He pumps the digits impatiently several times, before replacing them with the head of his cock.  
  
Shivering, as a trickle of juice slides down my leg, I breathe hard in expectancy; I am so ready for him. Even if part of me protests, I still really want to feel him inside me. He holds for a moment staring intently into my face.  
  
The corner of his lip twitches slightly. “You want this?”  
  
I moan in response. “Please...”  
  
Pierre licks his lips and leans in, nuzzling his nose against my cheek. “Beg me.”  
  
I tremble, breathing faster. “Please...I want you.”  
  
Pierre rolls his eyes and growls against my neck. “You can do better than that.”  
  
I shift in Matt’s grip; he gently circles the pads of his thumbs against my hot flesh. I whimper again; Pierre leans against me, the head nudging at the entrance.  
  
“Beg,” Pierre orders insistently.  
  
Meeting his searing stare, I bite my lip before blurting out in a rush, “Fuck me, please! Please...”  
  
He smirks and, before I can rethink my request, enters me, filling me completely in a single stroke. I feel so full; he’s stretching me to capacity. Matt grips my arms firmly, but shifts his weight so I am leaning into Pierre’s chest, my cheek pressing against his left shoulder. He growls low as he begins to move inside me. Every inch of his cock touches the sensitive walls of my hole, sending tingles of pleasure through my body.  
  
He bucks hard into me. Gasping, I clench on him. He smirks and nips at my neck, and slides his hands to my hips, squeezing his fingers into the flesh there. I moan in response. Hooking a leg onto his hip, I clench more; he thrusts hard, angling the head so it hits at the most sensitive part of my core. I whine at the movement.  
  
He chuckles low. “This, what you want?”  
  
I whimper as he thrusts again, harder, rougher. Balling my hands into fists behind me, I cry out in a breathy gasp. I tilt my head back, catching a glimpse of Matt’s watching eyes. I notice vaguely, between the time that Pierre has entered me, and now, he has removed his shades. His eyes are a blazing hazel, flecks of green and gold enhancing the desire in their depths. He’ll want me next...I know this for a fact...they always do.  
  
I tremble, clenching again on Pierre. He grunts, moving his hips faster against mine. Going deeper, harder into me, and pounding forcefully against my spot. His hands move to my ass; he moulds the cheeks in his hands, rubbing and massaging as he thrusts up into me, pressing against my cervix. He holds there still inside me.  
  
I moan clenching tight, pussy walls closing hard around him. “Please...I need...” I don’t know what I need. His touch on my ass, his cock inside me; it is driving me to the edge. But I can’t voice what I need.  
  
Pierre chuckles knowingly, a glint in his eyes. “You need?”  
  
I breathe roughly. “Please...”  
  
His eyes narrow. Supporting me with his right hand, he slides the other between our bodies and down to my mound. I buck to him, clenching again. He rumbles in his throat. I go still. His hand slips down further, and he slides a finger between his cock and my body, searching for that tiny bit of flesh that he knows will send me over the edge.  
  
I shiver in anticipation. His finger and thumb close against it firmly. And then he pulls slightly. I scream, bucking against his body, clenching rapidly.  
  
“Oh, God!”  
  
Pierre laughs and tugs again, jerking his hips roughly against mine, burying himself to the balls.  
  
I groan, clenching rapidly. “Gonna come...”  
  
Pierre licks his lips. “Then come. Don’t tell...do.” He jerks inside me slightly and squeezes my clit hard. I scream out, closing hard around him as I let go, feeling myself fly over the edge. He grips my hips, supporting my body as I move between his and Matt’s bodies. Coming down from my high, I pant softly and lift my eyes to Pierre’s expectantly.  
  
He smiles faintly, a hint of approval in his cool stare. He lets me set my feet down on the floor, but remains inside me, balls deep. I clench on him again. He chuckles and nuzzles into my neck.  
  
“Patience...just need a breather.”  
  
I nod against his shoulder; Matt releases my arms, slipping the tie from my wrists, and, I assume, leans back against the elevator wall. I hear the jingling of his belt buckle. Pierre looks at him over my head.  
  
“Give it a minute, Shads.”  
  
Matt chuckles above me. I shiver in anticipation. Going to be one damn long minute...because to be honest...I just want to get on with...my body is absolutely screaming for it. But...it’s not my call. It never is...but...the wait is always worth it, whatever Pierre plans...it’s always worth it.

 

 


	3. "I am pleased."

“Lean against the wall, sweet cheeks.”  
  
Pierre withdraws from me, leaving me empty and bereft of sensation. But, judging from Matt’s command, I won’t be left wanting for long. I glance at the larger man. He smirks wolfishly at me, eyes narrowing on my face. I swallow nervously, allowing my eyes to travel the length of his frame, lingering upon his arms for a moment longer than the rest.  
  
He chuckles softly, crossing his arms in front of him. His biceps bulge in response, and I feel a prickling down my spine. Shit, just looking at him makes me want to cry out in pleasure. Instead, I turn and brace my hands against the wall, looking back at him to see whether I am doing what he requires.  
  
Matt nods slightly and glances at Pierre, questioningly.  
  
Pierre nods in return and murmurs low, “She’s all yours, for now.”  
  
His tone scares me, yet soothes me all at the same time. Yeah, I know, you must think me crazy, but there’s just this certain quality to his voice that reassures me that nothing bad will happen. And in the situation that I am currently, that is a Godsend.  
  
Matt’s a big guy, and judging by the bulge in his jeans, he isn’t lacking in that department either. I avert my gaze, just as I hear the sound of his jeans dropping to the floor. Jingling and rustling of clothes and the soft creak of the floor as he steps over them. Then he’s right behind me, his large body overwhelming me; however, not in contact with me just yet.  
  
Shivering, my eyes widen slightly as he suddenly leans close, bracing his hands against the wall, either side of my head. The muscles in his arms flex, the ink looking more impressive close up. He gives a low chuckle, pressing his body into mine, bringing his face down, and his cheek hovering against mine.  
  
“Like the tatts, sweet cheeks?”  
  
I bite my lip, not certain how to answer that. He blows cool air against my ear, sending tingles through my body. Then, grasping my hips, he moves firmly against my ass. I gasp, feeling his rock hard erection, pressing insistently into the small of my back. I brace my hands harder on the wall of the lift.  
  
Matt growls, shifting behind me so the length of his cock rubs in my arse crack. I shiver, peeking back as much as I can without turning my head.  
  
“What’re you doing?” I can’t stop the shake of my voice.  
  
“Shh...” Matt bucks roughly. “You’ll find out.” His tone is gruff now, tension evident, revealing his lust. Trembling, lowering my head, I steel my mind for whatever is about to happen.  
  
He moves firmly against me, sliding his hands to my ass, gripping the cheeks firmly. I whimper softly; he chuckles low, slipping his thumbs into the crack, spreading them. Whimpering more, I shift a little. I can feel his gaze burning a hole in my body. Apprehension grips my heart. And then an instance of sharp pain hits me as he forces a thumb into my tiny anal opening. It’s a dry entry; his thumb is not lubed up or anything.  
  
I gasp and surge away from his touch. “No. Please...”  
  
Matt snarls, pushing me hard against the wall, keeping the tip of his thumb in place, and leaning into my body.  
  
He murmurs into my left ear. “Hold still or this’ll hurt more than it needs to.”  
  
Trembling, I try to see over to where Pierre is standing. What little I can see of him gives me no hope. His face is set like stone, eyes dark and shuttered. He glares at me, pointing a finger in my direction.  
  
“Behave, or you won’t like what happens.” Pierre’s voice is as hard as his face.  
  
I turn my face back to the wall, squeezing my eyes shut and uttering a silent prayer to God. Then I let out a painful squeal as Matt shoves his thumb all the way inside my hole. His other hand grips my hip steadily, holding me in place.  
  
He murmurs low in what he must think is a soothing tone. “Shh...it’s alright...just relax.”  
  
I try to do just that, my breaths coming in soft, desperate gasps. Matt leans over, rubbing the palm of his free hand at the small of my back.  
  
“It’s okay, just go with it.” He slowly, gently, moves his thumb inside me. Pressing my hands harder against the wall, I moan softly, clenching involuntarily on his large digit. He keeps stroking the sensitive spot at the small of my back. I bite my bottom lip, chewing at it.  
  
Matt uses his free fingers, twisting his hand slightly, to drag some of the juices from my pussy to my asshole, rubbing firmly. I gasp, wriggling my hips slightly. He growls menacingly; I still my movements breathing harder. He pulls his thumb out, replacing it with a finger, wet with cum. I shudder, breath hitching. I don’t want this. I’ve never been taken up the ass. Pierre was never really interested in taking my anal cherry.  
  
I open my mouth, then clamp it shut again. Protesting will get me nowhere. Matt will do as he pleases, as long as Pierre makes no move to stop him. I resign myself to that fact, just letting myself feel.  
  
Matt murmurs unintelligibly as he strokes his finger firmly inside my tight hole. Something tells me he is trying to loosen it up, which I am grateful for. I could feel the size of his cock, and I tell you now that I am afraid that it will never fit in any of my holes.  
  
He keeps moving his finger, while his thumb massages the rim stimulating it to open more. The sensation is strangely thrilling and I can’t help but clench my pussy, a trickling of juices sliding down my inner thighs.  
  
Pierre chuckles somewhere from behind us, remarking, “She’s getting wet, Shads. Use it to your advantage.”  
  
Matt laughs low, removing his finger from my ass, grabbing hold of my hips in an iron grip.  
  
I shudder and speak out, voice shaking. “Please...I’m not ready.”  
  
Matt’s fingers tighten, digging into my flesh; I’ll have bruises there later. He doesn’t answer, though, and just moves roughly against me. I whimper more. He grunts, sliding the tip of his dick between my legs. Then, before I can say anything, he plunges his full length into my still wet pussy, causing a cry to leave my lips.  
  
His girth stretches me more than I could possibly have imagined, and the head presses insistently at my cervix, feeling as if it wants to break past into my stomach. However, the sensation isn’t altogether unpleasant. A moan escapes in a breathy gasp, and I clench lightly drawing a low groan from Matt’s throat.  
  
He holds for a moment, and then pumps in and out a few times, coating his length in my juices. I know that this is not where he wants to stay, even though the way I’m beginning to clench on him is a sign that I want him to. It feels so good, I cannot explain in words. Whining softly, I clench more, wishing that he could just stay where he was.  
  
“Please,” I murmur, “stay...”  
  
Matt snorts, bucking his hips. “Want me to fuck your pussy, sweet cheeks?”  
  
I gasp as the head brushes against my spot. “Please.”  
  
He laughs harshly, kneading his thumb against my anus. “Hmmm, I like it when they beg.” I whimper as he pushes his thumb back into my ass. He rumbles in his chest. “But, this is what I want.”  
  
Shaking my head, I say, “You’ll never fit.”  
  
“Oh, I think I will.” Matt slowly pulls out from my pussy; I clench desperately trying to keep him within my wet folds.  
  
He grunts, slapping me across my back. “Don’t. This is gonna happen. I suggest you just relax.”  
  
I bite my bottom lip harder to prevent myself from sobbing. This is going to happen, whether I want it to or not. In any other circumstance, you’d call this rape. But, I put myself in this situation, and I have no choice but to obey. I can’t disobey, because then I’d lose everything. Closing my eyes, gritting my teeth, I steel my resolve. At the same time, I attempt to relax my muscles, even though the anticipation of what’s about to happen is causing my anal walls to tighten.  
  
I hear him shift his weight, and then the head of his cock is pressing between my ass cheeks, seeking out my tiny hole. Gasping, as I try to relax, I tremble as the head finds its place and he begins pushing hard against me.  
  
My chest tightens, and I grab at the wall as this sudden pressure hits me, causing any ability to think to leave my body. His hands tighten on my hips, as he pulls me harder against him.  
  
“Fuck me, you’re tight...fuck...” Matt grunts as he shoves against me.  
  
I whine as I feel my asshole open to the intrusion, the tight entrance spreading apart to the insistence of the throbbing tip. He pushes, I squeal, and then the head is suddenly inside me, the pressure easing. Only slightly, though. A different, burning sensation spreads through my body. This time I can’t prevent the soft sobbing that arises from deep within. It hurts, and I am willing now to let him know.  
  
I pant softly. He growls low, holding still for a moment, stroking my back.  
  
“Right, you ready?” Matt asks his voice rough with lust. I whimper, I don’t think I’ll ever be ready for this.  
  
He bucks his hips. Sharp pain jolts through my body. Gasping, I try to jerk away. He follows my movement, trapping my body between him and the wall of the elevator. I know it’s cliché but I feel like I’m stuck between a rock and a hard place.  
  
“I asked you a question,” Matt purrs into my ear. “You ready?”  
  
Trembling, I shake my head. Not that it will make any difference. He’ll take me whether I’m ready or not. That’s my thought, and obviously what he thinks too, because after another minute passes, he begins pushing into my tight hole.  
  
I groan as each inch slowly sinks into me, the walls parting painfully as he penetrates, deeper and deeper. It feels like hours, but it can only be minutes, before I feel the slap of his balls against my pussy, his cock sheathed completely inside my ass. I cry at the feeling, my eyes tearing up.  
  
Matt holds for several agonising moments, running his large palm up and down my spine. Skin tingling, I hold as still as possible, not wanting to make the pain any worse. Then he begins to move. Slow at first, but, building the pressure at each in and out motion. All I can do in response is attempt to shut off, dull my ability to feel. But he won’t even give me that.  
  
Every now and again, just to make sure I’m still with him, Matt bucks his hips viciously, sending a stab of pain directly to my core. Then he rolls them roughly, so as to cause his dick to brush against the sensitive walls of my hole. Rocking my hips desperately, I begin to clench hoping that the sooner I can get him off the sooner he’ll pull out.  
  
Matt chuckles obviously knowing my mind. He slows his thrusts considerably and reaches around my body, his fingers searching out my clit. Finding it, he bears down with thumb and finger, pinning the tender flesh cruelly in his grasp.  
  
My whole body jerks at the shock of his touch. I tilt my head back, mouth opening in a silent cry of protest. As I do so, I catch movement to my side. Pierre moves to lean his shoulder against the wall, next to us, watching. I roll my eyes toward him, begging silently for mercy. A smirk touches the corners of his mouth. He’s enjoying the sight of me being anally deflowered. I sob softly, lowering my eyes.  
  
Matt changes pace then. He releases my clit from his punishing grip, transferring his hand back to my hip. Gripping both firmly, he picks up speed, pounding long and hard into my hole. The speed, in which he takes me, causes me to lose all capacity to breathe, and I hang on a thread, mouth open, gasping like a fish out of water.  
  
Pierre continues to watch; I notice, vaguely, that he is stroking himself. A fleeting emotion of disgust causes me to groan. The fact that he’s getting off on this hurts me more than I’ll admit. Those thoughts flee though as I hear Matt grunting from behind me.  
  
“Fuck. So. Tight. I’m. Close.” He groans at each word, punctuating each with a brutal thrust of his hips. Then suddenly he stops. Blinking hard, I wonder why.  
  
Then I hear Pierre muttering softly. “Hold her, Shads. I want in.”  
  
Eyes widening, I give a mewling cry of protest, which, unsurprisingly, is ignored. Matt, keeping me impaled on his cock, winds his left arm around my neck, right firmly round my waist and pinning my arms to my sides, easily holding me against his hard chest. Stepping back several paces, giving Pierre easy access to the front of my body, he waits.  
  
I gaze fearfully up at Pierre. His dark eyes are drinking me in, revelling in my helpless state. Licking his lips, he reaches out to stroke the backs of his fingers against my cheek.  
  
“This’ll feel good,” Pierre promises in a low voice. For some reason I believe him. I’m not sure why, considering the pain in my ass. You’d think I’d disagree. But, then again I am accustomed to Pierre telling me things, and meaning them. I do not think I can remember any time in which he has lied to me.  
  
He glances at Matt behind me. “Don’t move until I’m in, ‘kay?”  
  
Matt murmurs in assent; the arm around my neck shifts so it is around my shoulders. I breathe easier, watching as Pierre steps closer. He places a hand against my hip. His other wrapping around his cock. He slowly rubs the head between my legs, pressing into the slick juices, forcing a moan from my lips.  
  
I know his cock, my pussy aches for it. More juice trickles down my legs. I know they say that most women don’t come as much as men do. I know it’s not usual for a woman to ejaculate as a man does when she orgasms. But, Pierre does things to me no other man ever can and that is why my body does not recoil at this treatment, even if my mind does.  
  
Pierre knows the conflict I go through, and he uses it to advantage. Like now, he is teasing my body with the head of his shaft, moving slowly. I clench both my holes. Matt murmurs against my neck, no words, just a low sound of pleasure.  
  
Pierre watches my face for a moment, and then he smiles. What a transformation, there is nothing forbidding about his expression now. I could almost believe that he is just a lover wanting to give me as much pleasure as is humanly possible. I whimper, holding on hard to that image. He chuckles.  
  
Breathing hard, I wriggle my hips, ignoring the ache that causes in my behind. “Please...” The words are barely audible. But it’s enough.  
  
Pierre strokes the head between the folds and then eases into my pussy. I gasp clamping tight around the head.  
  
“Oh, God...” I’m shaking, feeling a sudden pulsating need deep within. “Please...” I repeat hoarsely. Pierre smiles, slowly pushing into my body; I clench hard on his length, groaning. Within moments he is pressing deep within me, his ball sac resting flush against my mound. I tremble peering up into his darkening gaze.  
  
This is it. I feel so full. Both men penetrating as deep as possible. Quivering, I clench firmly. Pierre growls, lifting his chin and looking at Matt.  
  
“Alright...” he growls, “Alright...”  
  
That’s Matt’s cue. He slowly begins to move. I moan at the sensation, the thin skin separating my anal passage and that of my other hole, aches as it is being rubbed. Pierre groans and bucks his hips hard. I gasp. He smirks and slowly begins to move in time with Matt’s thrusts.  
  
Matt releases my arms, sliding his hands to my waist. I wrap my arms around Pierre’s neck, supporting myself between them. Pierre gives me an approving look before shifting, and thrusting harder. I cry out before leaning my head down and biting into Pierre’s shoulder. He growls into my hair, moving a little slower.  
  
Matt matches his pace, moving one hand down and between our joined bodies. His fingers seek out my clit, but this time he just presses them into it, rubbing firmly. My pussy tightens on Pierre’s shaft.  
  
He groans into my hair. “Clench, baby...”  
  
The pet name causes me to clench more.  
  
Matt stops moving and rubs harder at my clit, growling low. “Want you to come for us, sweet cheeks.”  
  
Pierre swivels his hips upwards, the head of his cock butting against my spot. He repeats the motions several times as Matt presses my clit hard. I shudder, eyes squeezing shut, pussy clenching rapidly a surge of pleasure rushing through my body and straight to my core.  
  
“Come,” Matt murmurs against the back of my neck; the hairs prickle at his tone. I scream out, my voice echoing off the walls of the elevator as my body is racked with an orgasm so intense I feel as if I am falling into an abyss of absolute pleasure, never to resurface.  
  
I can’t remember anything immediately after that. I get this vague impression of Pierre groaning into my hair, releasing another load inside my body. Then this hot sensation in my ass as Matt also gets his pleasure. Yet, I am too overwhelmed with the feelings they have wrought from me, that whatever they’re going through is just an afterthought.  
  
I slump between them, the only reason I’m not sliding to the floor being their bodies holding me in place. Pierre breathes roughly, but gently brushes my hair from my face. Sweat streaks my face, trickling from my hairline. I whimper slightly delirious. Pierre smiles faintly and withdraws. Matt does the same, stepping away from me.  
  
I collapse to the floor, spent. With my head down I can hear both men getting dressed and readjusting their clothes. The jingle of belt buckles being put in place, shirts being straightened. And then, Pierre is in front of me again. He crouches there and gently tilts my chin up.  
  
I meet his warm stare. He smiles.  
  
“You did well. I am pleased.” His voice is soft, almost kind. I flush and lower my eyes. He rubs a thumb against my cheekbone, then straightens picking up my clothes and handing them to me. “Here. Put these back on.”  
  
Dazed, I take them and dress in silence, not trusting myself to speak. I am still buzzing, unable to think clearly. Once I’m fully dressed, I stand and glance up at Pierre. He grins lazily at me, then turns to the side, lifts a small flap by the emergency button and flips the switch. I blink in confusion, just as the elevator jolts and begin to move upward.  
  
Pierre laughs softly at my expression. Matt leans next to him, chuckling low. And I realise in that instant that I’d been set up. Shaking my head, I give Pierre a look of defeat. He stops laughing and just nods at me. Then he turns to Matt and the two men begin to talk business, ignoring me.  
  
And, that’s quite alright, because I don’t think I could handle any more attention from either of them. I am completely and utterly satiated. That in the end is the only reason I don’t fall apart. The fact that, in the end, Pierre always gives me a measure of his pleasure. I know deep down this is wrong, all of it. But, as the old saying goes, nothing so wrong has ever felt so right before.  
  
As the elevator ascends, I close my eyes, one last thought entering my mind and causing a part of me to swoon.  
  
 _Perhaps I should be late more often..._

 


End file.
